The Missing Years
by kimera616
Summary: Harry Potter did the impossible--he defeated the Dark Lord. With that, came recognition, wealth and so much more that was far beyond anything he ever expected. 19 years later, Harry lives a wonderful life, but just what were the events that led up to it?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: this is my first attempt at a story so don't flame me please I couldn't find a beta so I know there are problems but I hope you at least think the story is good. also, i realize that the chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to just see if anyone thinks its good before putting up the rest. thanks. caus

HAPPY ENDINGS

Harry made it to the portrait of the fat lady. He relised he didn't know the password. "Can you let me in anyways? Please" he asked. "sorry I cant do that you understand" Harry couldn't get in to a bed he slumped on the floor and soon passed out, the cloak covering half of him. He woke up shooting up wand drawn ready to fight when he relised he wasn't in the hall any more.

Harry looked around he was in the dorm room. He couldn't figure out how, he hadn't been able to get in. As he looked around he saw her. Ginny was sitting in a chair with a blanket pulled over her. Kretcher appeared leaving a tray of food and taking an old one that had only been half eaten.

"Nice to see you awake master Potter." Harry mumbled "how long was I out" Kretcher thought for a moment and said "its 3 days later midnight" Harry gasped "its been 3 days" We thought it best you sleep, she hasn't left your side she levitated you in here when she went to talk to you." was Kretchers only response then he was gone.

Ginny began to stir and mumbled "Harry" Her eyes slowly opened to see him sitting up looking at her. She smiled "I am glade your up." Harry could only smile.

Harry gulped "Gin, can we talk?" he patted the bed next to him. She tentatively sits next to him. Ginny its all over. Fear and danger there not gone but not as bad as they were. Your safe and I am at least I am safe enough my enemies are followers no longer Riddle. What I did at Dumbledore's funeral it was to keep you safe. I can finally live my own life and I want to share it with you." Ginny squealed and hugged him "YES" He sighed happily and fell back, Ginny in his arms where they fell asleep.

Ron walked into the room to see his sister and Harry together. "Hey what the fuck is this" Both Harry and Ginny jumped up Harry falling out of the bed. Ginny blushed bright red. Harry stammered "its not what it looks like mate-" Ron interrupted Harry " Don't "mate" me just because you won doesn't mean you can force people into things like that"

Harry stood "I didn't do anything he said clearly we fell asleep while we were talking and she actually took me back come on mate you know me better than that" Ron calmed seeing both of them now standing fully clothed "sorry mate its just its my baby sister and-" Ginny stopped him I am not a baby I can take care of myself" Ron blushed.

They all heard a noise downstairs. Ron laughed "they are waiting for you Harry every report in the world is down there." Harry sighed and went into the bathroom and got changed.

Harry slowly walked down the stairs holding Ginnys hand. As soon as they were in sight photos were being taken. As they subsided the questions started. It started like he expected. Where have you been what were you doing. Everyone wanting to know about the last year.

Then he heard her from the back corner "so Mr. Potter I see your already using your status as the most eligible bachelor in our world to have some fun" Rita Skita was smiling.

This pushed Harry over the edge fast. No one insulted Ginny that way. A silent wave of his wand and her quick quill went up in flames along with the note pad. "you didn't need to do that Mr. Potter" she frowned.

He smiled, he had been wanting to do that for a while now. The act had the rest of the reporters leaving quickly now. Soon the room was empty except the dangerous group of redheads ready to attack him.

It started as soon as the portrait was shut from the last reporter. A silencing spell in the room then the questions. "What do you think you were doing in the dorm alone with our sister" Bill started. "I……I was just" Harry stuttered Charlie yelled next "just because you did what you did dosent give you free frigan to do what you want with people" "but I " Harry tried again. Then Author she is still under age and you have no right to do that to her I mean honestly to take advantage of her we took you in and treated you like family"

Finaly George yelled "enough, give the lad some time to explain did you think it may have been inocent or maybe she had agreed" Harry finaly got his voice back. "well number one nothing happened…well except she took me back" he smiled at her and Mrs. Weasley smiled happily. "I am sorry people got those pictures but I did not think anyone would attack that right away. She brought me up to my room when I fell asleep infrnt of the portrait I couldn't get in I was asleep until midnight and then we had a chat we were umm cuddling and fell asleep" He said the last part with a blush.

They all got up and went to breakfast. That was the day they were set to go home. When everyone was packed and standing in the common room they began to apperate. Harry watched as the closest thing he had to a family left. He wasn't going to go with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone he went to no 12 Grimwald place. When he got there Kretcher was already there. Kretcher saw how sad he was and wordlessly lead him up to the master bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. Harry began to cry out loud. "Its all my falt if I had just given myself up earlier they would all still be alive." the rest was just sobs. Kretcher immediately went to the Burrow.

At the Burrow everyone was franticly serching for Harry, when Kretcher appeared. He went strait to Ron and Hermione. "Master and Misstress I thought you should know that Master Potter has gone to Grimwald Place." Then Kretcher was gone.

They all left immediately to get him. They found him curled up in a ball on the master bed mumbleing that it was his fault.

Mrs Weasley put a hand on his sholder. "why didn't you come home with us?" Harry sobbed "how could you still want me there its my fault hes dead if I-" Harry was cut off quickly by a smack to the back of the head. "it is not you fault you git" It was George. "he died with a smile he was doing what he knew was right. don't dishonor him by thinking otherwise and they died to protect who they loved everyone there knew what could have happened but they fought for the greater good."

Harry just looked at him speechlessly. George spoke again. "alright back to the Burrow" they all aperated back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry " Harry, before you go and say anything stupid or make plans to leave again I want to show you something." He pointed to the family clock. On it was a hand for Harry.

"We wanted to give it to you for your seventeenth birthday but we never got the chance." it was placed firmly on home. "thank you" was all Harry could say.

The next morning as Harry started to eat he saw the Prophet. The cover was himself and Ginny walking down the stairs. The headline read has the chosen one found love or a fling. He through the paper to the ground angry. He didn't want her to be slandered.

The next few weeks went by fast. The funerals were over. The night after Fred's funeral Harry was awoken by a nightmare. He went down until he was at the landing in front of Ginny's room.

She was crying softly. Harry went in without a thought he hugged her. He let her cry into his chest until they both fell asleep. The next morning Harry awoke first his shirt soaked with Ginny' tears.

Mr. Weasley walked by. When he saw them together he walked in, about to protest until he saw the position. Harry whispered so he did not wake her. "I had a nightmare last night I went to get a glass of water and heard her crying. I tried to comfort her and I must have fallen asleep with her."

Mr. Weasley said "well I am glade you could help her." as he left the door Ginny woke and started to sit up. She saw him "it wasn't a dream, you really did stay with me." He only smiled. In an instant he bent down and kissed her softly.

He laughed softly as she deepend the kiss. Harry backed away She frowned and looked down. " you don't want me" Harry sighed "why do you drought yourself I have always wanted you but your dad just stoped by and saw us in the same bed" She hugged him tight. Kissing him as he kissed her. Her hands on his chest kissing him with furry.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley said "breakfast up the stares.

During breakfast Harry received a letter from Kingsly. It was a list of all the dates of the trials and a note saying he was welcome to show up to any of them and provide witness but he was requested for a few but it was not requiered. Dolros Umbridge's was the next day along with the Carow's. Harry ran his hand over the scars on his right hand and knew he would go to Umbridges'. He looked at Ginny and the sadness in her eyes and knew that the Carrows had to be put away as well.

The entire family went to the trial. He was apoled that they had verry little evedance that she was in act evil. Without a word to anyone Harry aproched the floor and looked at the board. They noded him onto the floor were he just looked at her. "this woman here says she was doing her job yea when I saw the muggle-born familys cowering on the floor surrounded by Dementors it was sickening by the way thank you for the locket" he said pointedly at her. " but there is something she did even before the evil had taken over that proves without a doubt that she is evil." Harry lifted his hand and pulled back his sleeve "I shall not tell lies well was I lieing" she just stared at him the judging board confused. You told everyone I was lieing and made an atempt to turn them against me but I was telling the truth. Riddle was back you even scared me with that damn quill of yours but I was right and you will go to Azkban for it for what you've done to all muggle-borns." with that Harry left the room quickly followed by the rest of the family.

The next trial was the Carrows. As the trial started Ginny curled up against him and slowly started to cry. The Carrows were pleading that they were under the imperouse curse. It looed like they were going to get off when Ginny stood. She walked down and spoke quietly. " I would like to say something if that's ok" Kingsly said "of corse you can speak dear."

Ginny aproched the stand slowly. As soon as she was seated the questions stared.

"How do you know the carrows"

"I was at Hogwarts last year."

"Can you tell me some of the things they did"

"they were evil people they taught the kids to hurt one another it was encouraged. If the student wasn't a pure blood they were treated without mercy. Detentions by them were spent in the dungeon hanging by your wrists while the Slytherins were allowed to practice there hexes and the crutiartus curse"

"Did they treat any students differently"

"Yes they were especialy bad to Gryphendors and in particular Nevil and I."

"how so"

"Well they would have some of the truly cold hearted students and gifted ones work on us. My first detention was the worst they were asking me where Harry was even though I didn't know but they didn't believe me."

Ginny's mind went into a flashback as she started to cry.

_The older Slytherin stared at her like a piece of meat. She was hanging from her wrists on the wall "I don't know where he is even if I did I wouldn't tell you" she spat at him. "honestly I don't care if you talk or not I am here to have fun " he sneered at her….. "You gave him every part of you didn't you" he said running his hand down her side" Ginny struggled "don't touch me"_ "_but why its not like you have your innocents Harry took that didn't he." He sneered at her "no no leave me alone please" she cried. "don't lie to me you little whore we all know you were his little whore weren't you but guess what now you're my little toy and I am very rough with my things" He groped her roughly ripping her shirt off smiling to himself. She cried again. He lowered her a bit so she was at eye level with ripped her bra away runnig his hand slowly, mockingly down her body. Ripping away the rest of her clothing. Just then Snape came in "you will not do that to a pure blood her detention is over." the boy walked away shooting a crutiatus curse on his way out. As she withered she saw something in Snape's eye that looked like sorrow. As she passed out she thought she heard a strangely familiar voice say so much like Lilly. Snapes voice. _

She was snapped back into reality when Harry lifted her from the stand and carried her out of the room. As soon as he was in the main hall he apperated back to the Burrow. He brought her into her room and helped her into bed. As he went to leave she wimpered her first words sence her breakdown at the trial. " please don't go." He kicked off his shoes and crawled into her bed pulling her to his chest. Its ok love I am not going anywhere after an hour of crying she began to speak slowly, recanting the story of her first detention and the look in Snapes eye she thought was a product of the curse along with the words she now knew were his "so much like Lilly"

Harry was apolled at what he heard but said its ok I will never hurt you and you are so much like her. He said the last part more to himself as he let her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
